


“The Least I Can Do”

by asianfrustration13



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Wedding Planning, Weddings, at first, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Alex as she gets ready for her wedding with Strand helping her every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Least I Can Do”

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you already know, I lost my file for the fic I wrote yesterday. Unfortunately, I was unable to recover my file. So while this isn’t the same fic, it pretty much follows the same plot as the old one. I really hope you guys enjoy reading and please let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. - Remember that I love you guys.

Strand held Alex’s hip in one hand and her hand in the other. Alex had a tight hold on his hand and was more or less gripping his shoulder as he spun them around in circles. Around and around they went, Alex’s laughter filling the air as the music played softly in the background. The coffee table was pushed to the side and their shoes rested right underneath. Their steps were precise and practiced as the two danced in Alex’s living room, cut off from the outside world.

No shadows.

No demons.

No incoming apocalypse.

Just them.

However, the atmosphere was suddenly broken when Alex had accidentally stepped on Strand’s foot. “Oh crap! Sorry Richard.” She broke their contact and  stepped back. Alex sighed, ruffling her hair in frustration. “How long was it this time?”

“We made it half way through the song. A new record, I believe,” he chuckled. “But then again, we really should have started off with something a little easier. Maybe we should start with the waltz?” Stand walked over to her stereo and began scrolling through his docked iPod, clearly searching for something.

Slow, classical music filled the air as a familiar ¾ beat played. Alex groaned, tilting her head back and rolling her neck. “But the waltz is so slow though! Can’t we go back to what we were doing before?”

Clearly done playing DJ, Strand lifted his hand to move it along with the song. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the string instruments playing. “You insisted on learning something else before the waltz and now here you are, stepping on my toes. Baby steps, Alex, Rome wasn’t built in one day.”

Alex sighed before heading over to her kitchen counter. There were two glasses of water and two plates filled with untouched finger food. She picked up a mini-quiche and shoved it into her mouth, humming to the beat as she chewed. “Fine. But I’m gonna eat first. All that dancing is making me hungry. Richard?” The other plate was offered to the man.

Strand took the plate and sat on the bar stool in front of her counter. He took a deep drink of his water first before beginning to eat. “Very well. Is the lasagna almost done?”

The oven timer said otherwise. Alex clicked her tongue in displeasure. “No, not yet. I don’t know why this new recipe called for such a long bake time.” She flopped onto the other bar stool, her plate practically empty. “But it should be done in two or three songs. For waltz, I just have to do the box steps right?”

“That’s one movement, yes. We can start with that before doing anything else. Get that down first and then we can learn left turns.”

“There are turns?”

Strand gave her a droll look, “Of course, Alex. How else do you think people dance? They don’t just do boxes only. Imagine how boring it would have been when ballroom dances were a regular event.”

Alex couldn’t exactly find a reply. She simply settled for a pout before grabbing her glass of water. “Well then, fair enough.” The small smile she had betrayed her unhappy tone.

“It’ll be fine. The wedding is still a ways off. You’ll be dancing flawlessly in no time.”

The younger woman gave him a proper smile this time. “Thanks, Richard. I can always count on you, huh?”

“It’s the least I can do, Alex.”

* * *

Bastyr University campus was relatively small, but obviously well cared for. Students walked to and from their classes, textbooks in hand and backpacks slung over their shoulders. A couple of them gave Alex a sideways look before continuing on their merry way, quickly forgetting about the woman talking on her phone.

“It’s very nice here, Richard. The campus is beautiful and you can tell that the buildings are all somewhat new.” Alex held her phone between her neck and shoulder, fishing for something out of her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper with a map on it, a short route leading somewhere from the parking lot she stood in. “I’m going to head over to the university chapel to check it out. If the website pictures really are what they show, this could be the place to hold the wedding.”

Strand spoke through the phone, his tone clearly saying he was only slightly distracted. “Bastyr was founded in the late 70s, Alex. However, the science community isn’t exactly fond of the college itself. It has faced accusations of pseudoscience teachings. I remember having a claim of the paranormal from there a few years back from a couple of students.”

Alex smiled as she carefully navigated her way to the campus chapel. “Did it get past your first round of interns?”

“It actually got sent to the spam box if I’m told correct.”

She let out a bark of laughter before arriving in front of large wooden doors. “Well, I’m here in front of the chapel. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around so I’m going to go ahead and look around. Hopefully, I won’t get the cops called on me this time.”

Her phone was just barely able to pick up Strand’s soft laugh. “Very well, what are your first impressions?”

Inside the chapel, pews were pressed against the walls and the floor was exceedingly clean. Everything about the chapel interior was beautiful. The lighting, she could tell, was just right, but the chapel itself was a little too big than what she was expecting. And the pews…

“It’s okay, I guess. The pews are having everyone face each other and not the front. People are going to have to keep their heads turned to watch the ceremony.” Alex walked down the chapel, imagining all her guests in the pews and could almost hear the wedding march playing. “No, no. This isn’t the place for the wedding.”

Strand sighed, “That is the fourth place you’ve visited and rejected. Are you sure you don’t want Mellissa or Ruby to help find venues? You know they like you enough not to give you bad choices. Or maybe one of your interns?” Alex heard sound of some papers rustling and a pen being clicked.

The wooden doors creaked slightly as Alex slipped out of the chapel. She made a beeline back to the parking lot, the campus thankfully somewhat empty due to classes. “It’s not that I don’t want their opinions, I just want to be able to do this on my own. It has to click, Richard. And this one isn’t clicking with me.” The sun shone down on her, providing her with a little bit more warmth than she would have wanted during the summer. “I originally wanted to be in charge of figuring out the catering, but _someone_ wanted to surprise me and said that I should trust his judgement.”

“Hmmmm, very well. I know better than to argue with a woman planning a wedding, Alex.”

She grinned as she climbed into her car and turned on her engine. The AC activated, rewarding the slightly sweaty journalist with its cool air. “I’m glad you see it my way, Richard. I’m heading over to the airport right now; I should be there soon. My flight has a layover but I should be in California by this evening.” Alex pulled out of the university parking lot, classical music filling her car. “Thanks again for inviting me for another black tapes case.”

“It’s the least I can do, Alex.” A few keystrokes followed before her phone let out a small chime. “I just sent you the files I have on this case. I think you’ll find this one interesting, Ms. Reagan.”

“Demons?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. Do you believe in angels?”

* * *

Seattle nightlife was very active this evening. Alex and Strand were in a small Italian restaurant, each nursing their own plate of pasta, mushroom ravioli and spinach tomato tortellini respectively. They chatted about the angel case and how both of them somehow managed to share the same dream of flying above clouds during their supposed “possession session” of a departed spirit.

“And that, Ms. Reagan, is why this case is a black tape,” Strand concluded with a bite of his tortellini. Between the two of them, Strand was supposed have had the longer dream. “The mind can play tricks on us and what we remember of our little trip above the clouds and just vague enough for you to believe that we had the same dream.”

Alex pursed her lips before snatching a piece of bread from the bread basket between them. “Apophenia?” she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

Strand gave her a small, yet firm nod. “Apophenia.”

The conversation gave way to the two digging into their meal a little more intensely this time. The restaurant was often their to-go place to eat and could probably boast having eating almost everything on the menu at least once. It’s been a few months since Alex had looked for and decided on a wedding venue, and had just finalized the guest list the week before.

“The wedding invitations have already been sent out. I’m sending one to Charlie and hopefully, she’ll be able to make it,” Alex stated in-between bites of her ravioli. “It would mean a lot to me if she could come to the wedding.”

At the mention of his estranged daughter’s name, Strand stopped eating for a brief moment. “Why is that?”

Alex fidgeted a little in her seat. “Well, after she pretty much saved my life from the Order of the Cenophus and not to mention stopped them from killing me in what was probably a sacrificial ritual, I’d say that a wedding invitation is the least I can do.”

Strand stared blankly at Alex, his food forgotten. Eventually, he was able to let out, “Charlie is going to be at the wedding?”

Her eyes widened as she tried not to get his hopes up too much. “She might be at the wedding, Richard. I can only hope she accepts.” It had been at least a year since Charlie had revealed herself to be some sort of demon hunter, much to Strand’s displeasure. Both father and daughter had arrived just in time to prevent Alex’s death. Unfortunately, Charlie had refused to speak a word to her father save for the bear minimum to cooperate and save Alex.

“Still, Alex. You’re more or less giving me a chance to see my daughter again. I… thank you.”

* * *

This was it. Today was the big day.

Alex sat in front of the mirror, staring at herself. Her makeup was being painstakingly applied by an eager Ruby while Mellissa was trying to twist her hair into some fancy style that didn’t feel too tight or too loose. Amalia paced the room, Charlie watching her with a slight smile on her face. Alex’s Aunt Mabel continued to snap pictures of the bride, showering her with compliments while her mother took pictures of everyone else in the room.

A sharp tug on her hair resulted in Alex having to move in its direction. “Easy there, Mel!” Ruby hissed as she yanked her hand holding the eyeliner back. “If you had done that a second too late, I would have had to start this all over!”

“Thanks, Mel, Ruby,” Alex said as she winced at another sharp tug on her face. “I really appreciate you guys doing this for me.” Her words came out a little strained due to Ruby grabbing her chin to look at her face a little closer.

Mellissa smiled at her through the mirror. “It’s not a problem, Alex. Really, it’s the least we can do for you. You’ve been such a good friend to us and Strand after all this time that this was a no-brainer decision for us.” She strategically placed a bobby pin into Alex’s hair before stepping back and appraising her work.

The knock on the door caused everyone to halt. “Alex?” Strand’s voice was muffled through the door. “Hello?”

Charlie stood up from her seat before opening the door just a little bit to see her father. “We managed to hide the dress for six months from everyone that is not inside this room right now. Don’t think that you’ll be able to get even a small peek.” She had strategically angled her body in front of the door so that all Strand could see was his daughter, giving him a hard stare.

“Of course, Charlie. I, like everyone else in the chapel, will wait to see the dress. I just…” Strand sighed and pulled at his coat sleeve. “Alex,” he called out.

Ruby stepped back as Alex replied, “Yeah, Richard?”

The man looked from his daughter and at the door, as if he could see Alex straight through it. “I just wanted to see if everything is alright. This is a big day for you, but remember that everyone out there cares, okay?”

Alex tried very hard not to cry at his soft tone. She had no desire to test just how waterproof her makeup truly was. “Okay,” she croaked out, biting the inside of her cheek hard and clenching her fists. With an upward tilt of her head, Alex straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Okay,” she repeated a little louder.

Strand let out an equally deep breath before firmly nodding to himself. “Okay.” He looked at Charlie and gave her a sad smile. “You look beautiful, Charlie.”

“Thanks, dad,” she whispered and watched her father turn and walk away from the door. “You’ll be surprised at how she looks. I just wish…” Charlie turned and was surprised at how fast everyone was moving now that Strand was gone. “Is it crunch time?”

Amalia, done with her pacing and was now holding onto Alex’s bouquet, practically screeched at the younger woman. “You bet your American ass it is! We have 20 minutes until this girl right here,” she pointed at Alex who was now standing as everyone made sure everything was in place. “Gets married! All hands on deck, Ms. Charlie. The next minutes are going to fly by so fast your pretty little head will spin!”

* * *

Inside the chapel, Nic leaned over to Strand. “Did you get a peek at the dress?” The young man had been begging and pleading with Alex’s for months to see or even get a little idea of what she was going to wear. “Was there a train? I’ll be fine with even knowing if there was a train or not!”

Strand raised a brow at his practically desperate tone before turning towards him. “No and I don’t know, Nic. But you and I both know that Alex would not want a train on her dress.” He sighed as he turned away from Nic. “You will just have to wait like the rest of us.” The resulting groan of frustration caused him to laugh softly. He watched as Mellissa and Ruby entered the chapel and found their seats. They saw him and waved, giving him matching grins.

The chapel doors opened wide as the wedding march began to play. Everyone turned towards the bridesmaids’ procession – two PNWS interns, Charlie (Strand was filled with pride at how beautiful his daughter looked), and then Amalia. The flower girl, one of Alex’s nieces, and the ring bearer, also Alex’s nephew, followed after the train of women. Strand watched as everyone settled down and held his breath for Alex’s entrance with her father.

Nothing could have prepared him for how radiant she looked when she appeared at the chapel doors. Strand vaguely heard Nic beside him sniffle a quiet, “Fuck, it’s actually happening.” He refused to tear his eyes off of the woman who gave him back his sanity, provided him with laughter and companionship, and who had an equally never-ending thirst for the truth.

The woman who gave him closure on his wife.

The woman who gave him the chance to mend his relationship with his daughter.

The woman who he adored and considered to be his best friend.

The woman who locked eyes with him and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

The woman who walked past him on her way to the chapel alter.

The women who he had let go.

Strand watched as his best friend, the woman he loved, walked up to the alter and face her groom. He watched as she gave the other man the biggest smile, a smile he selfishly and secretly coveted. He watched with a polite smile on his face as Alex exchanged vows and kissed her newly-wedded husband. He watched as the two turned and faced the crowd with beaming faces, and gave a cheer with everyone else as the two began to run down the aisle and out the chapel door.

As much as he wanted to object during the ceremony, as much as he wanted to be the one there at the alter and to be the one marrying Alex and not _him_ , he couldn’t. He just couldn’t do that to Alex. Not after all the things she’s done for him. So he smiled and offered his opinion wherever and whenever she needed it during the wedding planning. He pretended not to have fantasized all that time that it was him offering his opinions for _their_ wedding as her fiance and not as “Dr. Richard Strand, my best friend in the whole world besides Nic”. He had made sure he wouldn’t do anything to ruin this day for her. He made damn sure of it.

For Alex, after all, it was the least he could do.


End file.
